La fuente de mi Patronus
by Simbelmyne20
Summary: Amelia Bones recuerda cómo hizo el encantamiento Patronus.
Se encontraba sentada en su oficina revisando algunos archivos y papeleo de más que tenía, para entonces le parecía lejano el recuerdo cuando comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia y como poco a poco demostró ser una bruja capaz, inteligente y justa, lo cual le llevo a tener un lugar en el Wizengamot. Al terminar de leer uno de tantos documentos notó que en la esquina izquierda de su escritorio se encontraba una foto antigua, ella y su hermano mayor...

\- Edgar.- Dijo a modo de susurro con una débil sonrisa, la tomó en sus manos y observó cada detalle, ambos vestían de gala con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros, ella llevaba un simple vestido negro con blanco pero que quedaba a la perfección a su cuerpo y Edgar un común, pero elegante traje blanco y negro.- Eran buenos momentos.- Volvió a dejar en su lugar la foto para seguir con su trabajo.

Al pasar de unas horas, una lechuza conocida llego hasta ella.- Vaya, veamos que dice ahora.- Tomó la carta que traía y la inspeccionó; como de costumbre, en el sobre venía la firma con una letra delicada y elegante "Susan". Aquel año escolar estaba recibiendo muy pocas cartas de su sobrina, no le sorprendía teniendo en cuenta que Dolores se encontraba en Hogwarts, desde que tenía memoria Dolores siempre se había distinguido por su peculiar actitud, actitud que ni incluso Amelia soportaba. Poco era lo que le escribía sobre que sucedía en el colegio, siempre eran simples saludos y una que otra pregunta curiosa sobre sus años como estudiante.

Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, lo mismo de siempre "Estoy de maravilla, espero también lo esté usted tía...".La carta se tornó interesante a la mención del encantamiento patronus. - _"hace mucho leí que estos deben tener una fuente, como un recuerdo, pero que tiene que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que pueda realizarse, entonces recordé cuando me contó que el suyo era un mapache y que en el primer intento lo pudo realizar, ¿Me podría contar la fuente de su patronus? ¿Cómo fue que lo pudo realizar?"_.- Su sobrina sí que era curiosa sobre ella, no la culpaba.

-La fuente de mi patronus.- Volvió a susurrar y se apresuró a tomar papel y su pluma y se sentó con comodidad exhalando el aire que había contenido en ese momento. Con su típico semblante serio se detuvo un instante mientras procesaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nunca había hablado de eso con alguien en mucho tiempo y sabía que le vendría de nuevo un sentimiento de tristeza, pero nunca se podía negar a las preguntas que su sobrina le hacía; una vez decidía comenzó a escribir.

 _El reloj había marcado las 12 del mediodía, apenas y tenía 7 años de edad cuando quedó atrapada en el ático en su casa que se encontraba a orilla de un bosque. La puerta no habría y, el pánico y desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, incluso la simple y torpe idea que su familia la había olvidado pasó por su mente mientras se quedaba sentada en el suelo esperando que se abriera por sí sola la puerta después de los múltiples intentos fallidos de abrirla._

 _Fue entonces cuando pasos pesados se escucharon cerca y una voz masculina diciendo su nombre.- ¿Amelia?, ¿Dónde estás?- Escuchó varias veces, hasta que se acercó a la puerta y abrió haciendo que se escuchar cómo se quitaba el seguro de la misma, al entrar el propietario de la voz, vio a su hermano de 10 diez años con un rostro preocupado._

 _\- ¿Te quedaste encerrada? Pudiste gritar.- Le reprendió, pero al ver que Amelia tenía ya un rostro cabizbajo se disculpó de inmediato.- Perdona, yo siempre te voy a protegeré, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Amelia asintió a su pregunta.- Anda… vamos por un postre.- Le tomó una de sus manos para levantarla del suelo y bajaron las escaleras._

 _Al paso de unas horas, por la tarde su padre había salido al bosque a buscar algunas plantas con propiedades mágicas, pues era un herbologista, Joshua Bones era el nombre de su padre; sin darse cuenta que Amelia había salido tras de él, al cabo de unos minutos se internó más en el bosque y para su mala fortuna le perdió de vista a su padre, miró a todos lados, y comenzó a caminar tratando de encontrar el camino regreso a casa… más le era imposible. Sin darse cuenta vio como comenzaba a oscurecer, y sabía que el bosque de noche podría ser más peligroso que de día, comenzó a correr con mayor desesperación, pero tropezó con una raíz saltada de un árbol y cayó raspándose sus rodillas y uno de sus codos, rasgando un poco la falda de su vestido; a comparación de muchos niños que en su lugar se habrían puesto a llorar a todo pulmón, ella solo se sentó donde se había caído y sollozó por un rato conteniendo las lágrimas._

 _Mientras tanto, en la casa Edgar se había percatado de la ausencia de su hermana, sin alarmar a su madre quien se encontraba descansando después de un arduo día de trabajo en el_ _Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas junto con su hermano menor de tres años Bruce, se dio a la tarea de salir a buscarla llevando consigo una pequeña mochila con algunas cosas. Mientras más se internaba en el bosque más marcaba con un cuchillo su rastro en los árboles para poder volver, al ver que oscurecía sabía que su padre pronto volvería, así que comenzó a gritar su nombre.- ¡Amelia!- Ella por otra parte, escuchaba a lo lejos algo parecido a su nombre, sabía que si la buscaban debía mejor quedarse donde estaba y así fue; después de unos cuantos minutos la encontró. Edgar corrió hasta ella y le abrazó con fuerza y alivio, al igual que ella a él, sacó de su mochila algo parecido a unas vendas y su cantimplora.- Descuida, papá te limpiara mejor, esto es provisional._

 _-Perdona.- Dijo mientras Edgar le limpiaba la sangre.-Quería ir con papá y me perdí.- Se limpió los ojos.- Perdona, en verdad.- Se disculpó una y otra vez, su hermano solo se burló y la cargó en su espalda._

 _-Recuerda, yo siempre te protegeré.- Fue su única respuesta ante sus disculpas. En el camino de regresó encontraron a su padre y le explicó lo sucedido; al llegar a casa le limpió las heridas y después él y su madre le regañaron no con un tono severo, para que entendiera lo imprudente que fueron sus acciones, el salir detrás de su padre sin decir ni una sola palabra. Después del regañó le hicieron prometer no volverlo a hacer y que desde ese día siempre tuviera la confianza de decir las cosas, en especial a Edgar que era su hermano mayor; una vez que fue aclarado todo el asunto, se retiraron a cenar juntos tratando de olvidar lo sucedido y convivir un tiempo de familia. Después de la cena, mientras todos dormían, solo una frase estaba presente en su mente "yo siempre te protegeré"._

 _Aún recordaba el momento que en hizo el encantamiento, había cerrado los ojos buscando en su memoria algún recuerdo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para poder realizarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos supo de inmediato que ese era, pues desde aquel día Edgar no había hecho más que cumplir a aquellas palabras hasta el día de su muerte, era lo que les había unido y cada día sentía que esas palabras y ese lazo con él era más fuertes._

Al terminar de escribir su carta, la selló y firmó entregándosela a la lechuza para que la llevara a su sobrina. Al volverse a sentar en su silla y continuar su trabajo después de aquella pausa nostálgica, miró de nuevo a esa foto de ellos ya más grandes que en aquel recuerdo.- Tienes una sobrina muy linda, manda a todos mis saludos, dile a papá, mamá y Bruce que a veces me hacen falta, pero que cada que veo a nuestra Susan recuerdo por que vale la pena seguir adelante.- Le dijo a la fotografía y después se dedicó a terminar su trabajo, limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas que había dejado salir ante sus palabras.


End file.
